Uma vida Passada e um sonho
by Rajani Devi Lakshmi
Summary: Sonhos podem ter varios significados será que ela vai descubrir, o significado deste? -ONE SHOT-


_Uma vida passada e um sonho_

**Disclaimer:**_ O Nome "Terras de Corza" não me pertence e sim a autora da saga Terras de Corza_

'_Pensamentos'_

"_**pensamento dentro do sonho"**_

**Sonhos em 1ªou 3ª pessoa**

' _Não sei o que se passa comigo.'_

' _Quem serão os dois homens alados que me aparecem em sonhos?'_

' _Porque que tenho a sensação de os conhecer?'_

' _O que será que significam estes sonhos?'_

'_Sei que me lembram anjos, mas anjos não têm asas negras! Serão demónios? Ou apenas fruto da minha imaginação?'_

-Sonho-

**Tenho a sensação de voar, mas não penso que seja possível.**

**Olho para os dois lados e vejo ambos os homens a voar em minha direcção mas penso que não me vêem. **

**Sei que são muito amigos, pois já os vi a conversar de forma muito animada como se fossem amigos há anos!**

**Volto a olhar para eles e vejo que pararam de voar e estão a andar para a frente um do outro e colocam-se uma posição de luta.. e começam a treinar… como é que sei já os vi muitas vezes para saber que é um treino.. pois eu também treino artes marciais.**

**São tão graciosos, não parecem lutar parecem mais dançar? **

-Fim do sonho-

'_Tive outra vez um sonho com os mesmos homens, que sonhos serão estes que me atormentam dia após dia?'_

' _Como posso saber o que me querem dizer através destes sonhos?'_

' _Por que homens com asas negras, que significa isso?'_

'_Tenho um pressentimento que estes sonhos são importantes mas não percebo o porque de serem importantes ?'_

'_Será que estou a ficar louca e que é apenas um sonho sem importância ou será que é realmente importante?'_

'_Por favor alguém ou algo me diga que não estou a ficar louca!'_

'Fui a uma biblioteca procurar informação para estes sonhos que tenho tido.. e lá dizia que se tivermos o mesmo sonho durante muitos dias ou semanas algo muito importante irá acontecer'

'O que será que irá acontecer?'

'Li também que sonhar com seres de asas negras significa algo mau vai acontecer'

'estou tão preocupada desde que li isso, que mal consigo dormir durante a noite'

'Fui procurar em livros se existia algo sobre os homens com que sonho e descobri que se chamaram Mihael e Gabriel, os seus nomes soam me tão familiares, e que viveram num mundo de que se pensar ser apenas um mundo ilusinário chamado terras de corza… um mundo em que os seres que as crianças sonham ou até mesmo seres que as vezes habitam os nosso pesadelos vivem.'

'Quem sou eu nesta historia se me soam tão familiares seus nomes porque não me lembro dos conhecer ?'

-Sonho-

**-Vejo-os a virem na minha direcção, a conversarem sem olharem na minha direcção.**

**- Eles pararam de falar e agora olham na minha direcção tenho a sensação que me vêem, mas penso que não.**

**- o da esquerda o que penso chamar-se Gabriel sorriu em minha direcção e acenou para mim, senti uma felicidade tão grande.**

" _**Mas porque que será? "**_

**- o Mihael também sorriu um pouco depois do Gabriel acenar, e senti meu coração bater mais depressa e a ficar com o rosto mais quente. **

"_**Porque que me sinto assim?" **_

**- Começaram a aproximarem-se mais depressa de mim e eu deles quando ambos me tocaram eu…**

- Fim do sonho-

'_Já percebo porque que os conhecia' – começando a chorar_

'_Finalmente o meu pesadelo terminará…, Gabriel era meu irmão enquanto nesse mundo de fantasia e Mihael, meu doce Lúcifer como assim o chamava era meu noivo, amávamo-nos tanto íamos casar dentro de dias até que aquele maldito dia nos amaldiçoou e separou-nos por mais de 800 anos… ' – sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos_

'_E agora que me lembrei já posso retornar em breve para os braços de meu amado, pois o dia em que me vier buscar é o dia em que este corpo mortal morrerá!' _

'_Por isso, até lá vou viver o máximo, para que possa voltar mais depressa para teus braços… Meu Amado Lúcifer' _

N/A.: Espero que tenham gostado desta One-shot, sei que deve ter alguns erros, mas eu tou a fazer para melhorar…!

Eu fiz esta pequena One-shot porque sinceramente não tinha nada para fazer e tive a procura das fichas de alguns personagens meus e resolvi escrever isto em que os meus dois personagens Mihael também conhecido como Lúcifer e Gabriel participassem!


End file.
